Tsuki
Tsuki is a country and sovereign state in the continent of Asia, off the coast of Southeast Japan. History Confederation (1794) Tsuki was discovered 10 years before confederation by two Japanese explorers, Sanetake Yonezu and Kiyonaka Ichijou. Initially, the pair mistook it as an already existing, albeit unknown island of Japan. Eventually, it was officially made a country on May 27 of 1911, and more and more people moved there, and started to partake in agricultural activities, such as rice farming. Upper-class individuals would not work in the fields, but rather opt to stay inside. This caused much negative opinions among the lower-class individuals. Unfortunately, the people running the country ruled in favor of the upper-class. Independence Day (1823) On March 1, 1930, Tsuki gained independence from the Arima Republic. They fought for five days. Modern Tsuki (present day) Tsuki is not as agricultural as it once was, as a vast majority of its citizens have found more, and better ways to make money. The Asian country now has a population of 100,547,293 as of December 2018. Provinces Tsuki is broken into two parts - North Tsuki and South Tsuki. It is also broken down into 12 provinces, all of which have names of Japanese origin. Some provinces, such as East and West Sakurauchi, were once one province but split into two after they wanted to become independent. North Tsuki #East Sakurauchi #West Sakurauchi #Kirisame #Ryuuzouji #Ichijou #Gosankyo South Tsuki #East Kobayashi #West Kobayashi (this is where the capital city is located) #Tougouji #Sakurai #Hagiwara #Koga Economy In 2017, the country was estimated to have a GDP of around ¥630,999,200. The frickin uhhh Monarchy Line I think? idk When the king or queen of Tsuki dies, the heir to the throne becomes the leader of the country. If the heir is assassinated or dies a few days before taking the throne, a relative of the king, queen or heir will take the throne. In order for a woman to marry into the royal family, she must have been born in the provinces of East or West Kobayashi, must grow her hair all the way down to her tailbone, and must be free of any criminal record. Although the monarch's native language will almost always be Japanese, they must also be able to speak and write fluent English, which is also learned alongside Japanese. Monarch list Current in-line succession Media Tsukiese media uses English and Japanese only. Tsuki has three public television networks, are SEVEN, SSTV and CUBED. Other examples of television channels in the country include IRIS, Koizumi Television, The ClubHouse, TNN and METEORSHOWER. Television commercial breaks last from every 3-5 minutes. The radio networks are TsukiRadio, 101.7 MyFM, 99.1 The Wave, and TsukiMelody. Film companies include Gosankyo Productions, Rising Sun Productions, Rising Star, Regal Pictures, Family Home Video, Easel Studios and Inaba Home Video. Television providers are HOSHI, Interstellar, Signal, LINKED and Blue Moon. Education A typical school week in Tsuki goes from Monday to Thursday, and weekends last from Friday to Sunday. Classes begin at 8:30 AM and end at 2:30 PM. A typical school year goes from April 14 to March 31 of the following year. At the end of the year, there will typically be exams for the senior high students to do. Tsuki does not give out SAT tests. Every Wednesday, there will be a day off for senior high students to focus on studying. This exclusively applies to these types of students. People and Trends *The legal drinking age is 18 years old. *The legal marriage age is 18 years old. *The legal driving age is 16 years old. *The average person in Tsuki has a typical life expectancy of 102 years. The oldest Tsukiese citizen to live was a 115-year-old woman named Miwako Kobashigawa, a citizen who lived in the providence of Ichijou. She died on February 11, 2019. *The national sports of Tsuki are baseball (de jure) and yacht racing (de facto). *The national animal of Tsuki is a snow leopard. *The age for becoming an adult in Tsuki is 18 years old. *Independence Day in Tsuki is celebrated every March 1. On this day, schools, workplaces and other areas are closed. *Having more than 5 children is illegal in Tsuki, except in the case of multiple births. Parents are encouraged to stop reproducing once they have 3 children. This law was reinforced in 1989 due to undisclosed concerns. *Same-sex marriage was legalized in Tsuki on December 15, 2011. Same-sex adoption was legalized on the same day. *Schools and workplaces are closed every year on April 1, as that is Queen Hijikata’s birthday. *Tsuki is one of the most happiest countries in the world. *Tsuki has the least amount of people with coulrophobia in the world. Clowns are especially popular among children, and are associated with childhood and excitement. **Ironically enough, Ronald McDonald, the clown mascot for McDonald's, is never used in Gosankyo. Crime *Generally, the country has a very low crime rate. *The Queen of Tsuki, Futaba Hijikata, is above the law and cannot be criminally charged. Technology *Tsuki has its cars drive from the left, similar to Australia, Ireland, India, Japan, New Zealand, Pakistan, Thailand and the United Kingdom. *Tsuki finally recieved television in 1950's. *Tsuki's standard plug socket is Type H, similar to Israel. *Tsuki uses NTSC display format for TVs, movies, video games and computers, like the USA, Philippines, Canada and South Korea. *The average Tsukiese TV station signs off at midnight (save for Sundays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays). The sign-off shows citizens all over the country singing the national anthem, and cuts to the SMPTE Color Bars right after. *Tsuki's internet TLD is .com.tk. Further reading *List of things banned in Tsuki *Stereotypes about Tsukiese People *List of incidents in Tsuki Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Countries Category:Tsuki